Who am I
by Heavenly Sacrifice
Summary: Elizabeta is just a girl, she doesn't know who she is but she does know that what she has become is not the real her. Ever since her childhood things have changed even she has. Mostly HungaryXPrussia, and some slight HungaryxAustria
1. Chapter 1:Change

**Well, this is my first Hetalia fanfic. I decided to use Hungary X Prussia since I think they are adorable together. ^-^ Well, anyway I used the characters real names in this story if you don't know them then here...Elizabeta=Hungary, Gilbert=Prussia and Roderich=Austria. I also a few times stated the country name. Oh yeah one more thing, I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did many things would happen of I did, *hint, hint wink, wink* Well, enjoy !**

* * *

As she had awaken, everything that had passed Elizabeta's emerald eyes was unclear. Dressed in only a long flowing petal pink nightgown, she had decided to walk outside for a bit. The cold green grass beneath her feet had a damp feeling to it as each piece intervened between her toes. Closing her eyes, the atmosphere was quiet and silent something that she was fond of. This kind of scenery was something Elizabeta had liked to just become calmed and relaxed in.

Her eyes blinked slowly becoming more aware, the bright sun shined down on her skin as she lifted her arms up around her neck stretching them. "The morning is perfect" she thought to herself as she sat on a bench in Roderich's garden. Her legs shuffled back and forth in a slow motion, she had wished for every morning to be like this.

Just as she leaned her head back against the bench a loud obnoxious sound disturbed her delicate ears.

"Kesesese !" the voice laughed.

"Wha- ? Who is there ?" she asked turning her head facing the direction of West.

Gilbert, her childhood rival then had come running out of a bush. "So you didn't happen to notice my awesome presence ?" he said with a slight snicker to his voice.

The Hungarian looked at him, her eyes shined as they opened up widely, "Gilbert, why are you here ?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, just to come and say hi with my awesomeness" he said.

"Yeah, like I could really believe that !" she said rolling her eyes.

"Believe what you want she-male" he snickered.

An angry look approached her genuine face, "What ! What was that ?" she yelled. Her fists slowly balled up as she looked the Prussian directly in the face and asked, "You tell me why you are here right now !"

Gilbert laughed at her expression showing no fear in her, "Liz calm down" he said. "I told you, I just came by to say hello." His ruby eyes came into alignment with her emerald ones as he looked at her with a smart look on his face.

"You came here to mess with Austria, didn't you ?" she asked.

"Specs ? No, he isn't worth my time. Besides I am way too awesome to be in his presence." he said rolling his eyes.

"I don't believe you, but what I do believe is that if you try to invade Austria's' vital regions there will be a price to pay !" she said angered.

As he prepared for his sarcastic comeback, he noticed the Hungarian's see through gown. Immediately he felt a rush of blood come to his nose as he tried to cover his nose beneath his hands. "D-damnit woman ! Do you just prance around half naked in that spec's house ?"

A slight blush came upon her cheeks as she looked down at herself remembering she only had a nightgown on. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the albino saying, "I had just woken up !" She then tried covering herself up with her arms and faced the other way, "Why are you looking anyway ?"

Confused and slightly embarrassed by her words, Gilbert simply stated that, "What gives me the right not to ?"

Elizabeta started to become frustrated with the Prussian, "Why don't you just leave me alone !" she then got up from where she was sitting and started to walk back into Austria's home.

Gilbert looked at her, arching his eyebrows, and becoming a bit agitated with what she has become, "You know, you were so much more tolerable when we were children !" was the last thing he stated before walking the other way.

She pressed her top and bottom set of teeth together tightly and slammed the door as she went back inside, "The nerve of him !" she yelled with the anger she felt visible in her voice. Her feet dragged as she walked up the steps, "What gives him the right to judge me" she thought to herself. As she reached her room, she walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes still mumbling something unclear but very angry.

As she had finished getting dressed and still very pissed, she stormed down the hall only to be stopped by Roderich.

"Elizabeta ?" he asked curiously, "Why are you in such a bad mood ?"

She huffed in slightly looking up at him, "Oh good morning, Roderich. It is nothing" she said tilting her head down looking at the floor.

"If it is nothing, then why were you slamming the door ?" he asked looking into her emerald eyes.

"It is just that damn Prussia again." she sighed.

"I told you, not to worry about him he is just your past" he stated smiling a bit.

The Hungarian looked down, the memories of her childhood stood in her thoughts. "I know that, I need to just ignore him" she said still with a sad tone to her voice.

Roderich placed his index finger under her chin lifting it up, "Don't worry you are way too proper and elegant for him anyway." He then brought her in close hugging her tightly, "Now if you need anything, I will be playing the piano." He then kissed her on the forehead and proceeded to the room that contained his piano.

Elizabeta nodded, "Thank you Roderich." She then walked the opposite way of him still thinking, "This is not who I am it is a change I have undertaken." she thought to herself. A small tear rolled down her soft cheek, "I am this way...for Roderich, because I care for him" she said wiping the fallen tear. She then went back to her room and sat, thinking until her mind became weary which caused her to fall back into a sleep.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it ? Please review if you'd like. Next chapter should be up in about two weeks or less.**


	2. Chapter 2: All He Wants

**Well, I actually got this chapter done on the same day ^-^ But I am not sure the next chapter will be up for about a week and half or less. I only got this chapter done because I had nothing to do. So, yeah. Oh yeah, I don't own Hetalia or the characters. But I wish I did, if I owned Iggy, Canada or Italy I would be a happy person :D Okay anyway, enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

"I can not believe her, the only reason she is this way is because of the damn Austria !" Gilbert said as he left Roderich's home. His hands were placed in his pockets as he walked in a paced motion. The sun started to fade behind the clouds and the sky became a deep shade of grey.

Looking up at the dark sky, the albino huffed in deeply "If only things would go back to being as they were in our childhood." A drop of rain fell on Gilbert's pale skin, "When she changed she became happy, but I just felt down, and hid it rather well, Liz was someone I could consider a friend."

As he arrived on the doorstep to Ludwig and his home, the rain had already drenched him. Every article of clothing he had on was wet, he reached in his pocket for his keys but realized he had forgotten them. Shivering, he knocked on the door hoping Ludwig was home.

Ludwig had heard the Prussian's knocking and opened the door gently, "Ja ? Who's there ?" he asked.

"W-west, i-it's me" Gilbert said as his clothes started dripping.

"Brother !" Ludwig said. "Hurry up and come in." Ludwig then helped Gilbert into the house and gave him a towel. "Gilbert, why were you outside in this rain ?" he asked.

The albino looked and him with a frown, "Oh you know, I was just showing off my awesomeness" he said trying to hide what had just recently happened.

Germany could sense that his brother was lying to him, "Okay, what were you really out there for ?"

"I went to go visit Hungary today" he sighed.

"For ?" Ludwig questioned staring at his brother with his deep blue eyes.

"I just went to say hi and things happened and just yeah-" he stopped

The German stared at Gilbert for a while and breathed in deeply, "Well, I know things happened but the best thing is to just not let it bother with you anymore."

Gilbert frowned a bit and looked up at his brother, "Perhaps you are right West" he stated. But this was just a lie he didn't want it to be right. Elizabeta meant something to him, and seeing her the way she was saddened him. "Besides I am too awesome to be dealing with this" he smiled, but it was all just a lie.

"Okay then..." Ludwig said.

"I am more awesomer than anyone, I am the great Prussia !" he snickered trying to cheer himself up, but still he felt a sheer loneliness inside.

He then walked up the stairs to his room so he could change out of his damp clothes. As he opened his closet he found one of the items that marked some of his childhood, a bow and arrow. He picked it up and held it in his hand, this was one of the weapons Elizaveta used to attack him and other nations with.

He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, "It will never be the same again" he said with the pain he felt noticeable in his voice. "That idiot doesn't deserve someone like Liz, she is too good for him" he sighed knowing that other then their friendship he felt a bit of something else for the beautiful Hungarian girl.

Walking back toward his closet he sat the bow and arrow back against his closet wall and grabbed a white T-shirt and some pants to change into. The albino Prussian finished changing and decided to lay on his bed, the events of his day were playing in re-runs in his head. Everything that had happened to him today just made him think more, about what he could do next. Should he go back to visit Liz or just stay away for awhile, this he did not know all he knew was that he was tired.

He ran his fingers through his grey colored hair "Perhaps I should just go to sleep" he thought to himself. Stretching his neck back, Gilbert laid his head on his soft pillow not even bothering to cover himself up with the sheet. "Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day for the awesome Prussia" he said before slowly closing his eyes.

The night went by slowly, the dark sky was clustered with many bright stars, just like how the minds of Elizabeta and Gilbert were. Everything was silent and calm and morning was far away from rising.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is a success :3 I think .-. But anyway please review id you'd like and as I stated at the top, next chapter should be released within a week and a half or less. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: Loving Me for the Changes

**It looks like I got this story done way before the due time too ! ^-^ Well anyway I do not own Hetalia, so enjoy my new chapter. c:**

* * *

The night was long and dreams were running rampage in the minds of Gilbert and Elizabeta. The night felt as if it was an eternity but morning had soon risen and so did brown haired Hungarian.

As Elizabeta woke, she could already tell that her morning was off to a bad start. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she sighed in deeply and was about to prepare for her day. She threw on her green dress and tied her white apron in a precise bow around her small waist. She looked proper, they way a lady should look or what Roderich would describe as lady-like.

She picked up her brush and began brushing through her brown loose curls as she looked in the mirror, "Is this really me ?" she thought to herself. She had liked being this way, but she liked being her old self more, the old self who loved to go out hunting and mess with other nations.

She placed her brush back down on her vanity and the sound of Roderich's piano playing was observed by her ears. She then walked down the steps to greet him with a pleasant "Good Morning."

She made her way over to Roderich and placed her hand on his shoulder looking at him with a warm smile, "Good morning ." she said.

Roderich turned around and looked at her "Oh, good morning Elizabeta" he said. "So, are you still okay about last night ?" he asked her.

Just as he spoke of the event of what happened, it came back to her trailing through her mind "Oh, that" she said. "I guess it is just- nothing anymore." She wanted it to be nothing, but deep inside she knew it was something to her.

"Oh, well I am glad you think that" he said smiling. "Gilbert is just an ass and you know that." He then took her hand and held it looking up at her, "Plus, you are way more ladylike then you were as a child."

Elizabeta flashed a fake smile to the pianist, she was very fond of him and would do anything to please him even if it was to change who she was. "Thank you Roderich" she said politely. "I guess Gilbert should be the least of my worries."

"See, there you go, and don't try to hit him with your frying pan if he annoys you, that is not very proper either" the Austrian said. "Now how about we go for a stroll ?' he asked her.

Elizabeta looked into his violet eyes with her emerald ones, "Oh of course, I would love to" she said. Elizabeta had hoped that maybe a stroll would help clear her mind but somehow she knew that it just could not.

Roderich took her hand and kissed it gently with his soft lips. "Off we go" he said with her hand still locked with his.

Huffing in deeply, she looked at the Austrian man and said, "You think, I'm perfect this way...right ?"

Roderich stroked his fingers through Elizabeta's hair and let his eyes meet hers. "Of course I do Elizabeta. You are so much more lady-like and beautiful this way" he smiled. "As a child I remember all you going around doing was defeating other nations something very improper."

"I suppose this way is better for me" she lied. Closing her eyes she remembered something, everything about her changed when she found out her true gender.

Roderich looked at her and could tell something else bothered her, "Are you sure everything is fine ?" he asked.

Looking up at him she said "Oh yes I am fine, it is just my head hurts a bit." The lie was still clearly shown within everything she said. She loved Roderich but, didn't love what he wants her to be.

"If your head is not feeling well, we don't have to go for our walk" the Austrian said.

"I think we should just stay here, I would love to listen to your piano" she said not feeling the need to do much.

"If that is your wish, I need to compose some new music anyway" he said.

For the rest of her day, Elizabeta sat with Roderich listening to his music. She had to make a decision, and her choice was clear. She decided to try not to bother with Gilbert anymore, it was for the best but in this case, what Roderich wished for her to do. Her childhood was the past and getting it back was something she did not try to do, no matter how much the brown haired Hungarian wanted it.

* * *

**Well please review if you'd like. Since I have been getting chapters done earlier then usual look for the new one within a week.**


	4. Chapter 4:Memories That Come and Go Back

**Another chapter finished the next day :D -Claps for myself- Okay I know most of my chapters have been based on one of the characters points of view, but I promise there will only be a couple more of those and then I will think of a way to get Elizabeta and Gilbert to come back together and meet. So yeah ;^.^ Anyways I don't own Hetalia as I said in earlier chapter ._. Okay well enjoy :3**

* * *

After the long night of restless sleep the albino had, Gilbert woke up still unable to think. His mind was still set on Elizabeta. He wished that she would not be on his mind, but every time he closed his eyes it was as if she was glued to memories and such.

"I have to find a way to stop thinking of her..." he huffed.

Finally finding the strength to get up,Gilbert tossed himself to the other side of his bed and stood up. "I might as well start my day" he said to himself. He dragged his feet to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He looked up at himself and seen what he described as a horrible image. "I don't look very awesome" he said noticing how his grey locks of hair were thrown everywhere. Taking a deep yawn, the Prussian decided to hop in the shower, warm water poured on him taking some of his worries away.

"Oh Liz, how could you ever let that dick change you, you were perfect the way you used to be" he sighed.

The warm water that fell on him came to a stop as he turned the shower knobs and stepped out of the shower. After his shower, he looked in the mirror once more, "Maybe I should just forget her, if she wants to act that way for specs, I should just let it be. I shouldn't have to deal with this, I am the awesome Prussia" he said finally coming to conclusion on his choices.

After getting dressed, Gilbert decided to walk down stairs when he was paused by Ludwig, "Oh West, I bet your morning has started off good now that you are in the presence of the awesome me !"

Ludwig looked at his brother a bit confused, "Um, well I see you are in a better mood today" he said.

Gilbert snickered at his brother, "Of course I am."

"So you have no more worries about Hungary correct ?" Ludwig said.

Gilbert sat and thought for a moment, Elizabeta was his childhood friend but she became something he disliked and couldn't change. Looking up toward his brother he said, "Nope, I am only worried about my awesome self." This was true to some level, but way deep down he still felt something for the Hungarian girl.

"Ok, then" Ludwig said. "If that is your choice." Ludwig then began to walk outside when Gilbert stopped him with a question.

"West, of you're not doing anything, we should go to the pub" Gilbert said.

Ludwig looked at his watch and noticed that it was around 5 o'clock, "Well, I guess I could use a beer" he said.

"Okay then, lets go" the albino said. Taking a night out was one of his hopes to get his mind clear.

Ludwig and Gilbert then both walked to the pub, as they both entered they each ordered a beer, "Don't wuss out on me tonight" Gilbert snickered taking the first sip of his beer.

"I won't brother" Ludwig said as he slammed the beer glass down after chugging his first cup.

The two brothers drank beer after beer, talking about crazy times with laughs here and there. Finally after a couple more beers Ludwig decided to stop drinking and laid his head on the counter.

"Kesesese, West won't finish drinking, what a loser !" Gilbert laughed half drunk."I knew you weren't as awesome as me." He then sipped his beer again as he started talking more trash to Ludwig's annoyance.

With his eyes half open, and a headache on the way Ludwig looked over at his brother and said, "No wonder that Hungary can't stand you, you act like a conceited jerk !"

Shocked by his statement, the drunken Gilbert clenched his fists and looked angrily at his brother. Ludwig's statement made his memories return and it just made the intoxicated Prussian angry, "At least-, well-" he stopped not able to think of a comeback.

"Just as I thought." Ludwig said.

Gilbert started to become loopy and unable to think straight from the massive amounts of alcohol in his system and the memories of Elizabeta that Ludwig made him remember. "I will kill that damned Austria for making her that way !" he screamed just before his head dropped and hit the pub counter.

Ludwig looked over at his brother, they both smelled of alcohol. There was no way they could make it home by walking, so the pub owner had called a cab for the two.

Memories come and go, but in Gilbert's case they just came back after his "drunken" night. But still he was going to try and stick to his plan of avoiding the Hungarian girl no matter how much it hurt him inside.

* * *

**Okay, well you know I usually upload a new chapter everyday, but if I don't please don't get your hopes up. There is a high chance the new chapter should be up tomorrow though ! Well I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5:What Does He Really Love

**New chapter :D I'm so proud of myself and not being lazy. And yes this is another chapter with one character's point of view...sorry ;^.^ Okay, anyway I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Hetalia merchandise. :3 Okay, well enjoy. ^^ **

* * *

A few days passed by, the Hungarian and Prussian did not see each other and tried not thinking about each other. Instead, they stayed to themselves, you could say that maybe the memories faded away.

Elizabeta had spent her days with Roderich, being the lady she was made to be. All of her worries were vanished and what had happened to her a few days ago was lost forever in her memory.

The emerald eyed Hungarian beauty sat next to her love Roderich on his piano bench. Her head laid gently on his shoulder as she snuggled up next to him. Roderich had one of his arms wrapped around Elizabeta's waist while the other was placed on a few keys of his piano. Roderich loved his piano very much, it meant a lot to him more then anything else.

His violet eyes focused on each of the black and white keys and he began playing a few notes.

"That sounds beautiful." Elizabeta said still snuggled up against him.

"Oh, thank you." the Austrian replied back.

She smiled at him brightly, "Roderich, if you would not mind, would you like to take a walk with me ?" she asked him remembering that their walked a few days ago was cancelled.

Not bothering to look at her, Roderich stated "Maybe in a little bit, I am composing."

"Okay, well for now I am just going to grab a cup of tea" Elizabeta said moving toward the kitchen feeling a bit saddened but trying to hide it. "He is always writing music" she huffed silently to herself.

She then walked to the cabinet and grabbed a tea cup. Not paying attention to what she was doing, she tripped over her feet and broke the cup leaving a cut across her delicate hand.

Roderich heard the noise and ran toward the kitchen to see what happened, "Elizabeta ! What happened ?" he asked walking toward her trying to help her up from the floor.

She held her hand covering the cut "I just cut my hand slightly" she said.

"Let me see" he said taking her hand examining the cut. "It does not look that bad, just wrap it up and it should be fine." He then grabbed a bandage and motioned it around her wound "There we go" he said.

"Thank you" she said rubbing her hand over top of the bandage.

"No problem" he said looking up at her. He then picked her up bridal style helping her to her own two feet. "Just be careful next time."

She nodded at him and smiled, "I love you Roderich" she stated.

He stared in her emerald eyes and just looked at her for a moment, "Oh I love you too Elizabeta" he said. Walking closer to her, he gently kissed her lips which caused a slight blush appear on her cheeks. "Now if you need me I will be at my piano."

As he walked away, Elizabeta sighed, "Why couldn't he just stay with her forever and forget that piano" she thought to herself. Looking at her bandaged hand once more, Elizabeta brushed a few pieces of her loose hair back. "I love him, and I think he loves me, but I just worry that he cares for his piano more than anything."

Trying to forget her new worries, Elizabeta decided to just take her walk on her own. She did not have the patience to wait for Roderich since somehow she knew that when he said later he meant he does not want to.

She soon walked into the other room to tell the Austrian pianist what she was going to do, "Roderich ?" she said.

With his eyes still focused on the piano, not even attempting to look a small, "Hmm" escaped Roderich's lips.

"I am just going to take the walk myself" she said.

"Oh that is fine" he said, eyes still focused on the keys with an expression on his face that could read that he did not care what she did.

"I will be back later" she stated as her hand attached to the doorknob and turned it.

"Okay then" he said.

Soon Elizabeta had gone walked out of the door, the weather was a bit breezy and the sun shined down brightly, it was her perfect weather.

* * *

**Ok well, I hope you enjoyed. I might have another chapter up by tonight since I love you all ! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6:There's No Way Of Avoiding You

**What can I say, I go by my word. I promised I would upload another chapter today so here you go :D I don't own Hetalia as you know, so enjoy :3 (If I can type a whole other chapter tonight I will feel accomplished, 3 chapters in one day c:)**

* * *

As the few days passed, Gilbert was now someone new as he described. He still considered himself the "Awesome Prussia", but he was new as in he had no worries since Elizabeta was out of his mind.

As he looked out of the window, the sun shined brightly and he was thinking of who he could show his awesomeness off to. "Maybe I should take a walk outside today" he grumbled to himself. The next thing you know, the Prussian was placing a jacket on over his shoulders and prepared himself for a walk.

As he opened his door, he breathed in deeply "The awesomest weather for the awesome Prussia" he snickered to himself as he began to walk.

He walked down the sidewalk, both hands placed in his pockets whistling to some kind of tune. What he did not know was that Elizabeta was taking a walk too,and she was headed the same exact way he was.

Elizabeta's mind became clear as she found a nearby bench and sat on it, closing her eyes to just relax. "Everything is wonderful" she said smiling.

As Gilbert continued his walk he found himself near the park, and saw someone the one person he did not want to see. "Elizabeta !" he shouted noticing it was her by the single orange flower that rested in her brown hair.

Elizabeta's eyes became widened as she noticed him, "Gilbert !" she grumbled.

The two did not want to see each other at all, and to make it worse they had just got each other off their minds. Whenever the two were close to each other an argument was bound to happen just like what happened to them the few days ago.

"Just when I stop thinking about you, you show up and ruin my damn day !" the albino grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Angered by his remark, Elizabeta said, "Likewise, why the hell are you even here ?" she shouted turning her head the other way.

Gilbert knew that he needed to have a smart comeback so he looked at her and said, "I have my rights to walk around too, only awesome people can do that and with that why are you here ?"

Biting down on her lip hard, she became very angered again. She did not wish to speak, instead she gave him a sarcastic smirk and flipped up her middle finger at him.

"I am too awesome for you so, no thanks" he smirked. He then looked down at her noticing her clothes, "I see you are wearing actual clothes this time and not something that makes you seem half naked. Not that, when you walk around spec's house half naked it would turn him on, you couldn't even turn a light switch on" he said laughing.

A bit offended by Gilbert's statement, the emerald eyes Hungarian clenched her fists up tightly and stood in front of the albino. "You are so lucky I don't have my skillet right now !" she yelled placing her fist up to his face.

"Kesesese, you think I am frightened by you ?" he laughed. "That's cute."

Still very angry, Elizabeta found a tree and broke a branch off of it, "You're not scared of me ? How scared are you of this !" she shouted swinging the branch at him.

"Ow, Jesus Christ !" he shouted, but she still continued to hit him more and more which caused him to run.

"Come back here, you will die !" she shouted chasing after him.

"Ja, right ! Never by someone who does not even know their own gender" he said looking back at her.

"Grrr !" she grumbled not even attempting to pay attention to what she was doing. She then tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, "I will kill you !" she shouted to Gilbert.

Gilbert stood still for a second looking back at her and snickered at her pain, "Kesesese, did you have a nice fall ?" he asked.

She then got up and brushed herself off "Damn-it" she mumbled to herself. She looked at Gilbert with an evil look in her eye as she huffed in trying to catch her breath.

"All out of breath are you ?" he asked her as he threw pebbles at her.

Still out of breath, the Hungarian still decided to run after him chasing him everywhere she could in hopes to catch up to him.

What Elizabeta was doing was very improper and something that Roderich would disapprove of, but all she wanted to do was catch up to Gilbert in hopes that she will beat him for all the words he said to her.

The way she was acting was something that Gilbert could actually tolerate in her. To him it was like their childhood over again.

* * *

**Did you enjoy ? I hope so ! To show more of my love, I will try and upload another chapter for the day. Well, please review if you'd like.**


	7. Chapter 7: What I Love About Her

**I managed to finish this chapter ! And I added a bit of PrussiaxHungary fluff in this chapter. But I promise in the next chapter to add even more fluff because I mean who doesn't love fluff ? Well I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

As they were still running after each other, the two finally came to a stop. They were both dirty and out of breath. One other thing was that they also had no idea where they were.

Elizabeta looked up as she sat by a tree, "We're lost and this is all your fault " she said directing it at Gilbert.

"Me ? You were the one acting like a mad man, woman whatever the hell you are after me !" he said angered.

"Ugh !" she grumbled. "You fucking idiot !"

Gilbert closed his eyes and slightly smiled remembering something.

Elizabeta looked at him in confusion, "Why are you smiling when we are in the middle of nowhere ?"

"Oh nothing, it is just you're acting like you did when we were children" he said looking her in the eyes.

Her emerald eyes batted fast as she looked at the albino, "Yeah ? And what is it to you !" she boomed.

"Oh nothing" he exclaimed chuckling a bit. "You know, that ass Roderich wouldn't approve of this but who gives a fuck about him."

Elizabeta felt slightly offended and slightly saddened by the comment. She knew that being ladylike was something Roderich wanted her to be, but she also had knew that her old self was something she loved. "Well, everything in the past is the past and that can not be changed" she said.

Scooting himself over a little closer to her as he felt a bit safer, Gilbert looked into her eyes and then looked back down, "I know that, but if I could I would have changed it a long time ago" he stated.

She looked at him curiously, "I guess we did get along better when we were young." Sitting there a slight memory came across her mind that made her smile a bit, "I remember when I was the one who used to mess with Roderich."

Gilbert smirked at her statement, "Ja, it was much more fun when you hated Roddy as much as I do" he responded quietly.

Elizabeta smiled a bit, but then it just faded "Yeah..." she said slowly as her eyes became a bit dreary.

"You look sleepy" Gilbert said as he looked over noticing her eyes which seemed as if they were about to drop.

"Yeah, a little I guess" she said yawning. Looking up at the dark sky she smiled a bit, "The night sky looks beautiful" she said.

"Ja, I guess so" Gilbert said. He then noticed a slight chilly breeze in the atmosphere and turned to Elizabeta, "Hey are you chilly ?" he asked her.

"Maybe a little bit but I should be fi-" she was then cut off by Gilbert who put his jacket around her shoulders, "Oh thank you Gilbert" she said.

"Oh no problem" he said as he rested his head back on the warm grassy ground. "You know the moon shining down on you really makes your eyes glow" he said looking into her eyes.

Slightly blushing the Hungarian let out a very quiet yawn and smiled at her former childhood friend. "Thank You Gilbert" she smiled.

Gilbert looked at her and returned the warm smile as he looked up at the stars, "Hey Liz there is something I have to tell you" he said looking over at her but noticing he was too late and she had already fallen asleep.

As he looked at her, he could not help but smile. She was just so perfect, everything about her was beautiful in his eyes, from her brown locks, her shining emerald eyes, to her wonderful figure. Not to mention she looked like an angel as she slept.

The only thing wrong about everything was that she belonged to Roderich, something Gilbert was jealous of. Still laying down, Gilbert gently stroked Elizabeta's forehead with his fingertips causing a small smile to appear on her lips.

As the night slowly went by, Gilbert found himself asleep, quietly resting as the Hungarian beauty rested by him. The two minds no longer had any worries, except the fact that they were lost in the woods.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed :D Review if you'd like. Oh yeah I don't think I will upload another chapter today since this is my third one of the day. Sorry, I still love you though. 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Your Care

**Okay, this is my favorite chapter out of all the ones I have written so far. So much cutesie fluff . I let my friend read it before I uploaded it all she could say was "Awwh" so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ! I don't own Hetalia ! D: But today I just bought a Hetalia shirt :3  
**

* * *

After the night went by, Elizabeta had woken up. Her hair was a bit of a mess but it didn't really bother her. As she rubbed her eyes she had noticed her head was laying on Gilbert's chest and she was snuggled up beside him.

Feeling her slight movements, Gilbert opened one of his eyes to look at her. "Good morning Liz" he said looking at her with a bright smile on his face.

She quickly moved off of his chest after he had woken up. "Gilbert, I am sorry" she said. "I don't know how I-" she said just before being stopped by the Prussian.

"Oh, don't worry, I knew you couldn't resist the awesome me" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes...I could never resist the awesomeness that you have" she said sarcastically. She then got up from where she was sitting and stretched, "You know we're still lost" she said with a frown on her face.

"I am sure we can find the way back, lets go this way" he said pointing to a direction in which he had no idea what it was.

She looked at him curiously, "Um I don't think that is the way" she said. "I think it might be this way" she stated as her finger lead in the direction opposite of his.

Gilbert wanted to follow her way so she wouldn't be angered with him, but he also was positive that the way he said was correct. He knew that after the night of the two finally getting along and also the feelings he had obtained for her just making her angry with him would not help anything.

"I honestly don't think that is the way Liz" he said.

"But I think it is" she stated.

Sighing in deeply, he looked at her and said "I know it is this way"

"Well I don't" she said rolling her eyes.

"Grrr, why can't you just listen to me !" he yelled.

"I can not believe this, right after I think you changed. You go right back to your old selfish self !" she screamed walking the way she chose.

Becoming slightly angered by her statement but not wanting to start another argument, Gilbert grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in the direction he wanted to go. "Come on you're coming this way."

"Let me the hell go !" she said as she hit him on the back with her free arm.

He then stopped, making his and her footsteps come to a halt. "Liz, you are coming this way. If you go the opposite way of me you will end up getting lost."

She looked up at him and looked closely into his ruby eyes, "I just want to go this way." Her armed tried to jerk away from his hand, but his grasp on her wrist was tight.

"Stop pulling away !" he then threw her over his shoulder and began walking his way.

As she was thrown over his shoulder, she began hitting his back but he ignored the attacks. As time passed she began to stop punching him and calmed herself. "You're still an idiot, you known that right ?" she said.

Looking up in front of him, Gilbert noticed some light, "Well this idiot just found the way out, I think you owe my awesome self an apology" he snickered.

"Yeah right, don't make me laugh" she said.

With her still thrown over his shoulder, the Prussian had walked her all the way back to Roderich's home. As he arrived he gently placed her down, "Well you're back" he said.

Elizabeta had calmed herself down again and thanked Gilbert for taking her back. The walk all the way back took at least 3 hours and them two waking up at 2 o'clock just made the time fast forward to 5.

"Well today has been an awfully long day with all the walking and everything" Gilbert said yawning.

"Yes, it has" she replied back to him looking as if she could barely stand from how tired she was.

"Perhaps the princess should go to sleep ?" he said looking at her with a snicker.

She giggled slightly at his statement "Yes, I suppose."

"Your legs look awfully weak, let me help the princess get to her bed" he smirked playfully as he extended his hand to her.

Elizabeta looked at him cautiously and then grabbed his hand and smiled a bit.

The albino pulled her closely to him and swooped her up into his arms bridal style to her bed, "You have become quite heavy, Roddy been feeding feeding you a lot ?" he chuckled lightening up the mood.

"Oh shush " she said playfully. She then thought to herself, "This is odd, I don't feel the need to smack him with my skillet." She then took away her thought with a slight smile.

As they reached her bed, he gently dropped her on it tucking her in and pulling the blanket over her. "Well I am off to go do what I do best, be awesome ! I reckon Roddy will be up soon to come and cuddle with you" he uttered semi-sarcastically.

She looked at him at smiled at his statement "Yeah, I doubt that Roderich will come, he is most likely at his piano and he hates to be bothered when composing."

"Guess he doesn't appreciate what he has huh ?" Gilbert said as his eyes narrowed down at the thought of the Austrian's ignorance.

"I'm not sure...his piano is his life and I guess that is one of his biggest worries. I mean his music is great and all but yeah..."

"That idiot ! You are far more amazing than any kind of music this sad world could produce..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that ?" Elizabeta asked.

"Nothing" he replied. "I was just talking about how awesome I am again" he smirked hiding his lie.

"Of course you are" she said rolling her eyes in a playful manner. Her mouth then formed a bright smile.

He bent forward and gently cupped her face with his palm, "You are so pretty when you smile like that Liz."

A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked up at him "Oh...T-thank Y-you Gilbert" she said with a slight stutter to her voice.

"Anything for you," he whispered back with a semi-smile meaning every word he said. "Either way, I promised to let you sleep, so I better go before I get assaulted with your skillet again" he uttered jokingly, pulling himself back from her heading toward the door. "Don't worry I may be a jerk sometimes, but I will always be there for you Liz remember that." As he left he gave her a backward wave, smirking to himself, but not looking back, and walked out of the room.

As the continued on, Gilbert found himself back home happy of everything that had happened, but still he wished for the Hungarian beauty to be his. He knew that Roderich did not deserve her, he changed her and didn't love her for her true self, but Gilbert did.

* * *

**Cuteness ! Am I right ? Well I hope you enjoyed, please review if you'd like. :3 I am going to try and finish this story up tonight !  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Simple Mistakes

**This is my second to last chapter D: -Sad face- :c Well at least I didn't give up on this story that is a plus, I suppose. Well I don't own Hetalia as I stated so...damn...much .. **

* * *

The next morning, as Elizabeta woke she smiled remembering last night, everything was just wonderful. The morning to her was a blissful one, she got up changed her clothes and still her bright smile stayed upon her face.

Being in the good mood that she was in, she decided to wake Roderich up.

She entered his room silently, making her footsteps unheard. She walked closely up to the pianist who laid down sleeping away. "Roderich..." she whispered in his ear.

He did not hear her, but did react to her voice by turning his body as he slept.

Still very happy, she tried calling him again and again but still no answer. Very soon she gave up in waking him up and decided he would wake soon.

She walked down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen, the smile she had never faded. What happened last night was something not worth forgetting.

As she was in the kitchen, she pulled to glasses from the cabinet to make coffee for Roderich and herself. The scent of the drink sent a warm aroma through the home. Before she knew it, the smell hit the Austrian's nose causing him to wake up.

"What I would give to have last night back" she said to herself just before noticing Roderich standing a few feet away from her.

"Elizabeta, you're up awfully early" Roderich said.

Looking at him with a smile, she stated "Yes, I decided to wake up and make us some coffee."

Looking back at her he smiled "Very well."

"It should be done soon" she said.

Roderich then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a slight kiss on the cheek, "If you need me, I will be in the next room."

"Okay" she giggled at the feel of his lips on her cheek. She still smiled as he walked away, but she knew the next room over was his piano room, just as the thought came to her mind she gave a sigh.

"The damn piano again..." she thought to herself just as she poured the coffee into each glass.

Trying to regain her smile with memories, she walked into the next room to find Roderich at his piano. "Of course..." she mumbled to herself.

She shut her eyes slightly and gave a frown as she presented the cup of coffee to him. "Here you go Roder-" not paying attention, she had accidentally made the coffee cups spill all over the piano.

She quickly gasped at the sight, "I am so sorry !" she said taking her apron trying to wipe up the mess.

"Sorry ? Sorry !" Roderich boomed making the anger he had clearly visible in his voice. "You ruined my piano and all you can say is sorry ?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Roderich please !" she said as her eyes became wet and small tears formed.

"I don't care what you have to say !" he said. "You know, why don't you just go I don't feel like being bothered with you anymore."

Feeling hurt by his words, Elizabeta stood up and ran out toward the garden. Tears still continued to roll down her cheeks. "I can never do anything right" she sobbed.

Roderich rarely got angry and when he did, it was something she hated. "All over the damn piano..." she said to herself.

Elizabeta continued to sit in the garden, knees drawn up to her face and head buried in them. Her tears still fell and she did not know how to stop them. "I am pathetic and worth nothing, I will never be a proper lady."

As she sat and cried the wind blew her brown hair making it messy. Her tears were cold as they fell, she hated herself at the moment.

* * *

**What an ass I made Roddy seem like at the end, but me making him seem like an ass just makes more of a chance for HungaryxPrussia to happen -Hint Hint Wink Wink- Well, I hope you enjoyed. Review if you'd like.**


	10. Chapter 10: You're Perfect

**My final chapter :c But I honestly think I did a great job on this story. But in the future I may create new Hetalia stories so that is good ! Anyway I don't own Hetalia !**

* * *

As Gilbert remembered the previous night, he knew he was in love. He of course had felt something for Elizabeta but now he knew that she was the one for him. "Oh Liz" he said admiring the Hungarian girl as he sat on a wall outside of his home.

As his feet shuffled back and forth, he shut his eyes still thinking of his childhood friend, "Liz if only you were with me instead of that ass who doesn't care about you." Opening his eyes, the albino hopped to his feet to go visit Elizabeta who was still currently crying but he did not know that.

As Gilbert arrived at the Austrian's home to visit Elizabeta he heard a cry. "Who is there ?" he said curiously walking around trying to find out where the noise came from.

Elizabeta's cry became a bit louder as she heard the Prussian's voice. "It's only me" she said trying to hide her tears from him.

"Liz ?" he said curiously as he found her. The first thing he noticed was her sad eyes and wet cheeks, "Liz ! What is wrong ?" he said running over to her and sitting himself in front of her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just...fine" she said hiding her pain.

"No you are not fine !" he shouted. Placing a finger under her chin, Gilbert lifted her head up so that her eyes would look into his. "Now, tell me, why are you crying."

"Why should you care ? No one ever cares about me I am just a failure" she said still sobbing as the tears fell down her cheek.

Wiping her tears he looked into her eyes once more, "Liz, please just tell me."

She sighed in deeply and a painful frown shined upon her face. "I can just never do anything right, I try to be perfect for Roderich but it never works out right." She looked down at the ground with pain shown in her eyes, "I always end up screwing things up."

Taking her hand and gently rubbing the top of it, Gilbert said "Liz you are perfect, don't listen to that ass, if he really loved you he would take you for who you really are."

His feelings for her mixed in with the anger he had for Roderich's ignorance he showed toward Elizabeta.

As she wiped a slight tear that fell from her eye she still could not believe what the Prussian said. She had it set in her mind that everything she did was her fault and she could never be Roderich's idea of perfect. "I just hate myself !" she said.

"No Liz, you can not say that. How can you hate something that is so perfect. Roderich does not appreciate you and the things you do for him. He tries to change you and turn you into something you are not. And to make things worse when you do try to be this "perfect" as he describes he still won't accept you" Gilbert said feeling the pain she did. He hated seeing her like this.

"No you're not right !" "This is who I am, I just have to prove it to myself, I have to try harder and harder to get Roderich's approval." her voice spoke fast, her words became jumbled together. "I can't succeed at anything, I am a klutz, a failure and-" she said before being cut off.

As she spoke, Gilbert moved toward her and matched his lips with hers cutting her off. "Liz, in my eyes you are wonderful. I always wanted to tell you this, but I love you more than anything in this world. I hated hiding it, but I was always jealous of Roderich. I hated the fact that he had you but still did not know how to treat you right."

Looking up at him, she blushed a bit "Wow you really feel that Gilbert ?"

"Of course I do. I love everything about you and there is not one thing I would change" he said meaning every single word.

She smiled a bit at him and looked into his eyes, "I hate to admit it, but I love you too. You have always treated me better then Roderich ever did, you may seem conceited but I know deep inside you do have a heart."

He smiled as his ruby eyes met her emerald ones, "Liz, you are a true beauty, never let anyone change anything about you."

Moving closer to him, she hugged him tightly, "I never will."

He hugged her back bringing, he brought her close to him letting their bodies meet, "I promise to never let you go."

She ran her fingers into his grey locks and placed a small kiss on his lips, "I think that you are the perfect one for me."

Elizabeta had now decided that letting Roderich change her was something she no longer wanted. So she decided to leave him and let her new love, Gilbert be the one for her.

Gilbert loved her for her and there was not a thing that he would change. Everything about her was just a beauty in his ruby eyes.

The two walked to the nearby park hands locked in one another, as they talked about old childhood memories, good and bad. Finally coming to a vacant spot the two sat next to each other closely holding and cuddling each other.

Stroking her soft hair, he pulled her in closely to his chest, "I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Gilbert" he said back smiling.

The two sat and watched the stars, the sky was beautiful just like the two of them being together was.

Gilbert chuckled a bit as a small memory came across his mind.

Elizabeta looked back at him with a warm smile, "What is so funny ?"

"I just remembered how when you were younger and how you used to be so set on defeating the Ottoman empire." he said.

"Oh do not even get me started with those bastards, even though they do deserve some revenge. Maybe even we should get revenge against that idiot Austria" she said still laying her head against Gilbert's muscular chest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and laughed at her statement. "That is the Liz I know and love" he said kissing her gently on the head.

* * *

**So cute ^-^ Well this story is now complete and Elizabeta found that being herself is great. Well now that I am done review ?**


End file.
